1. Field
Embodiments relate to methods of forming a thin layer and methods of manufacturing a phase-change memory device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a phase change memory (PRAM) device, data may be stored using a resistance difference between an amorphous state and a crystalline state of a phase change material layer in accordance with the phase transition thereof. The phase change material layer may be formed using a chalcogenide compound, e.g., germanium (Ge)-antimony (Sb)-tellurium (Te).